


like you used to

by chansbabystay (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, College AU, Daddy Kink, Dom Bang Chan, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, MinChan Boyfriends In Quarantine, Not Beta Read, Quarantine, Smut, Sub Lee Minho, Top Bang Chan, Unprotected Sex, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chansbabystay
Summary: He plays dumb and continues. He slides his hand up higher, ghosting his hand over Chan’s dick. He gets a surprised gasp that he tries turning into a cough as his classmates ask if he’s okay.--Minho is bored and wants to get fucked hard, so he takes matters into his own hands...while Chan is "in class"
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 286





	like you used to

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second smut, I just thought it'd be fun to write. 
> 
> I hope you like it!! ♡
> 
> Disclaimer: I wrote this purely for fun and it is 100% fiction, it is not meant to make light of the current situation nor is it meant to project a certain image onto Chris or Minho. 
> 
> Thank you!~~♡

Chan’s been doing online classes for about a month now and it was working out fine. He and Minho live together so they’ve been quarantined together and they take ridiculous steps to ensure their cleanliness to preserve their skinship after they need to leave the house. Which has only been twice, so far. It hasn’t been bad at all. Except that right now, Chan is logged onto his live lecture and Minho is bored. And horny. They’ve both been so busy eternally catching up with their coursework that Chan hasn’t had time to properly fuck Minho and he wants it. 

Bad. 

So bad that as he looks at his boyfriend sitting at his desk, taking notes as his teacher drawls on and on about all kinds of shit Minho can’t even pronounce, he decides to do something. Chan is so focused on his notes that he doesn’t even notice as Minho slides under the desk and kneels right between his legs. He smirks, he knows this will get him trouble and he’ll finally be fucked right. He starts slow, running his hand up Chan's thigh to let him know he’s there. All he gets is a small jump and a stern look.

He plays dumb and continues. He slides his hand up higher, ghosting his hand over Chan’s dick. He gets a surprised gasp that he tries turning into a cough as his classmates ask if he’s okay. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry.” He glares down at Minho again, mouthing a warning that he doesn’t bother trying to understand. Minho waits until Chan turns his full attention back to the class before stroking his dick once. Chan’s hand shoots down to stop him but he retracts it as soon as Minho licks it. He makes his movements bolder, rubbing against his clothed cock until he begins to harden under his touch, then he happily undoes Chan’s zipper and pulls it out. He keeps stroking, getting him to full hardness before placing a tentative lick on the tip. This earns him a tug on his hair and he almost moans out loud. Minho then licks a stripe from base to tip, savoring the feeling of that vein that runs beneath. 

He keeps licking for a few more minutes, teasing his boyfriend into pulling his hair more roughly for his own pleasure. His mouth waters at the thought of how heavy Chan's cock will sit in his mouth and he can’t help it as he begins to take it in. Chan jumps again once he’s halfway in, then he slides a note torn out from his notebook into the hand Minho rested on his thigh. He pulls off with glassy eyes and drool dripping from his bottom lip to read it.

‘You’re in trouble. Don’t stop and be good for daddy.” 

Minho’s pants grow tighter at the implication and the fact that Chan calls himself daddy in the note. Both boys get off to the name, they use it in every instance other than when they purely make love. His body getting hotter and needier by the second, Minho hurries to swallow Chan’s cock down his throat, he gets most of it in before he pauses to prepare himself and ease his throat. Chan is long and thick, making deep throating a whole task of its own. He isn’t quite ready yet but Chan brings a hand back to his hair and pushes him down on his cock, forcing him to bottom out. 

Minho moans around him, both at the stretch and the way Chan is handling him. He starts slow, sucking and licking as he bobs his head up and down, pulling almost all the way off to suck at his tip before pushing all the way back down to his base, feeling the tip at the back of throat. He hums happily, knowing the vibrations feel good to Chan too, and sets a pace. He fucks himself down on Chan’s cock almost as roughly as Chan would do it himself, his own cock leaking and straining in his sweatpants. He shifts on his knees, trying to get friction sneakily because he knows he isn’t allowed to touch himself. He has the perfect rhythm going when Chan grabs Minho’s hair and starts fucking up into his mouth mercilessly, causing drool to slip out and tears to pool at his eyes. 

Chan shuts his laptop and pulls Minho off his cock and into his lap, holding his hips roughly. “Look at you.” He wipes Minho’s sweaty bangs off his forehead, “my little slut just couldn’t wait, could he?” 

Minho shifts, his cock begging for attention and painfully aware of the way Chan's cock is pressing against his ass. “I’m sorry.” He pants, his voice hoarse, completely wrecked from his boyfriend’s cock. 

“You’re sorry…what?” Chan demands, his voice nearly a growl and Minho moans at the sound.

“Daddy.” 

“Good boy.” Chan smiles, caressing Minho's body slowly, taking his time as he explores the feverish skin. 

“Please, daddy.” Minho guides one of Chan’s hands under his shirt, letting it rest at his stomach, “please touch me “ 

“Impatient, huh?” He draws little circles there but makes no other move to get his hands on more skin and it drives Minho crazy. “Why don't you tell daddy why you were bad, first?” 

“Wanted your attention. Want you to fuck me hard like you used to.” Minho pouts, frustrated that he still has to wait for what he wants. “Please, want you so bad, please.” 

Chan hums, bringing his hand up to play with Minho's nipple, pinching and twisting and pulling, watching his boyfriend squirm and moan in his lap from only this much. “You gotta earn it, baby boy.” 

“How? How, daddy, I’ll do it, I will-" Chan cuts Minho off with a fierce kiss, licking into his mouth and taking it for himself. 

“First,” he whispers right into his ear, “I want you to strip and show me that pretty body. Then, I want you to grind that pretty little cock on my thigh until you almost cum.” Minho moves to get up eagerly, but Chan takes his arm and stops him, “almost. No cumming. If you cum then daddy will not fuck you. Understand?” Minho nods and straightens up, stripping himself of his sweats and t-shirt then pulling off his briefs before climbing back into Chan's lap. He positions himself on one thigh, holding onto his boyfriend for balance before he begins to rock down against the material of his pants. Minho lets out a loud cry, a mixture of pain from the rough material against his sensitive cock and the pleasure of finally getting some friction. 

“Daddy, it hurts.” Chan hums, placing kisses along Minho’s bare chest.

“Just keep going, baby. Get it nice and wet so it feels good.” Minho obeys, grinding harder and faster until he soaks the spot with his precum, moaning loudly as Chan kisses marks into his skin and toys with his nipples. He feels heat pooling at his stomach and speeds up, circling his hips harder until he feels the pressure build, he gasps. 

“Gonna cum!” 

Chan places a strong hand on his hip, slowing his grinding, “then you better stop. Unless you don’t wanna get fucked today.” Minho shakes his head and stops, nearly crying at the loss of what would have been the best orgasm he’s had in a while. “Good boy.” Chan kisses him again, wrapping his arms around him tightly as they lick at each other, moaning and grinding against the other. “Where do you want daddy to fuck you? In bed? Against the wall?” He hums, biting Minho’s lip harshly, “or right here? At my desk where I work?” 

Minho moans at that, nodding, “please, right here, fuck me here.” 

“Your wish is my command.” He gets Minho up long enough to strip himself and get the lube from the bedside table, he returns and smiles at the way Minho squirms as he waits to be touched again. Chan pushes Minho against his desk, getting the pretty boy to sit on top and spread his legs for him to get between. He smiles, leaning Minho back enough to have access to his tight hole as he warms the lube up in his fingers. “Ready?” 

“Yes, please, please, please-" He cuts himself off with a gasp as Chan pushes a finger in all at once, he throws his head back, grinding down against the digit only a few moments after. Chan gets the message and begins to slide his second finger in, going more slowly this time to make sure he doesn’t hurt the small boy beneath him. Chan scissors them open, doing his best to prepare Minho for his third finger. He waits until Minho is pushing back, moaning for more, then adds more lube to his fingers before he eases a third one inside his tight entrance. “fuck!” Minho gasps, grabbing Chan’s hand and stilling both of them with three fingers buried deep inside of him. He throws his head back, grinding down in barely detectable movements. He lets go and moans, pushing himself down harder, shamelessly fucking himself on Chan’s fingers. 

Chan hooks his fingers up and Minho screams, “there, there! Fuck! Daddy! More!” Chan gives special attention to his sweet spot, eliciting beautiful moans that make Chan want to sit him down on his cock immediately. He hesitates before pulling them out, making eye contact with his boyfriend. He looks completely fucked out, his hair is sticking to his forehead, his lips are swollen and red, tears are staining his cheeks and his body is thoroughly marked with dark purple hickeys. Chan decides this is easily his favorite view in the world. 

“Need a fourth finger today, baby doll?” He rubs at Minho’s prostate a few more times, getting moans and hair pulling return. 

“Please, just want your cock, please, daddy, please fuck me, please.” 

Chan doesn’t know there’s an answer he wants to hear until he hears that one. He removes his fingers and Minho whines at the emptiness he feels, his entrance clenching around nothing as he watches Chan lube his cock generously then sit on his desk chair. He looks at him curiously until Chan pats his lap twice and Minho understands. 

Ride me. That’s what he means. 

Minho shakily places himself back on his lap, getting his balance before he positions himself over Chan's cock, he moans as the tip slips in automatically. He reminds himself to go slow and resists the urge to slam himself down as hard and fast as he can to feel the length deep inside him. Instead, he lets himself be guided down, whining at the painful stretch that Minho loves to feel. He’s halfway down when it begins to feel a bit uncomfortable but he keeps going, hornier than anything else. Minho takes a deep breath when Chan finally bottoms out, making himself busy with marking Chan’s neck and collarbone, even spreading them down to his chest, as he adjusts to the big cock inside of him. Eventually the pain becomes pure pleasure and he starts rocking himself down onto Chan, so his boyfriend grabs him by the waist and pulls him up so only the tip remains buried inside of his hole before dropping him back down without warning. 

“Daddy!” Minho gasps, moaning pornographically as Chan relentlessly slams him down, angling himself so that Chan gets as deep inside as possible. He lets out a cry when one of the thrusts hits Minho’s prostate perfectly, the force bringing tears to his eyes as he begs for more more more. Chan starts fucking up into him, thrusting up at the same time that he slams Minho down, hitting his prostate on every thrust now. “So good, feels so good, daddy! More, please, more!” Minho’s drooling and crying, his legs shaking from holding himself up as his prostate gets pounded into so hard, Chan notices and picks him up, standing with his cock still buried deep inside, and setting him down on the table. 

“Time to test this desk, huh, baby boy?” Minho doesn’t have time to respond, Chan takes up an impossibly fast pace, slamming into Minho so hard that nearly every thrust elicits a loud scream from him. Minho pulls at Chan’s arms and hair, scratches cuts unto his back and kisses him so hard that both of their lips are bruised and swollen. He holds Chan there, moaning into his open mouth as he’s slammed into over and over again, Minho sucks his lip into his mouth, biting. This earns him a particularly rough thrust that hits his prostate dead-on and he screams so loud that Chan kisses him to try quieting him down. Even then, he keeps thrusting at that angle with so much force that Minho cries and drools, begging for more. 

“Goona cum!” Minho gasps, moaning loudly, “daddy, please!” 

“Cum for me, baby.” Chan thrusts against his prostate two more times before Minho is cumming in white hot spurts all over their chests and the desk. He screams and shakes and Chan fucks into him all throughout it and he doesn’t stop when it’s over, thrusting into him even faster than before. 

Minho whines from the overstimulation, “-inside! Cum inside! Fill me up! Make me yours, please daddy, want it, please-" He moans when he feels Chan’s cum spill into him, hot and pleasant as it fills him up with strong strokes until Chan finally stills, leaning his forehead against Minho's. “don’t pull out yet. Wanna keep it inside.” 

Chan smiles, kissing his nose before straightening up a bit, “dirty boy. Let me get your plug, okay? Hold it in-" Chan takes one of Minho’s hands and hastily replaces his cock with Minho’s fingers, “like this.” Chan quickly finds Minho’s favorite plug and grabs a cloth with warm water to clean him up with. He comes back to find that Minho hasn’t moved much at all but his eyes are closing heavily, he chuckles, replacing Minho's fingers with the pretty pink plug and moving it around to hear his whine of protest. He leaves him alone, opting to clean him up instead then cleaning himself up as well. 

“How about a nap, baby?”

“Yes, please.” Chan coos at Minho’s exhausted state and picks him up, not bothering with clothes as he gets them under the blanket and cuddles up to his cute boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close. He sighs contentedly as Minho wraps his arms around him and tangles their legs.

“I love you, Lino.” 

“I love you too, Channie.”


End file.
